


"So which one of you is the exhibitionist?" SemiTen

by wolfblix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Licking, Light Degradation Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Goshiki Tsutomu, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Content, minimal plot, one-sided semi eita/shirabu kenjirou - Freeform, too many sexual headcanons, well technically he says one questionable line at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfblix/pseuds/wolfblix
Summary: A summary of porn with (barely) plot fics that are interconnected based off of my headcanons of some the Shiratorizawa boys (and others).new chaps = new tagsthe only pre-time-skip is the very first one; everything else is post-time-skip
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	"So which one of you is the exhibitionist?" SemiTen

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in the works for way too long but here, take this show that SemiTen put on for their teammates

Semi and Tendou were sleeping together and had been since their 2nd year. It was an arrangement that came together from a mutual agreement… Well, sort of.

**-summer break-**

The volleyball team stayed in the dorms the first week of winter break to continue practice for the Spring Qualifiers. The ash blond sat in his dorm of the third-year sector of the Shiratorizawa buildings. It was the third day of break and because of volleyball, he ultimately decided to stay on campus the rest of break to practice outside of the team ones. Headphones over his ears with a notebook open in front of him, procrastinating doing his homework and instead lyrically writing out all his annoyance about his second year kohai taking his spot as a starter.

Well, it wasn’t really an annoyance at Shirabu, just the fact that he’s not a starter anymore. Really Semi is quite fond of* (read: has a Super High School Level™ crush on*) the salty setter with bangs that look as if they really were cut with a protractor. He stops writing and starts just thinking, Maybe, I’m just sexually frustrated and not actually -  
\- Semi jumps as one of his headphones is pulled off his ear and moves to smack the person but stops when he hears, “Semi Semi!” whisper near his ear.

“Satori, what the fuck. Don’t sneak up on me, damnit.” Eita breathes deeply to avoid decking one of his best friends.

“Oh come on~ I called your name a few times before just deciding I wasn’t going to get your attention.” He puffs out his cheeks in a slight pout and flops down over onto Semi’s lap, laying now over both of the boy’s desk chairs. “I’m bored, Semi Semi~”

“Don’t call me that. I don’t know what to tell you,” Semi bops Tendou on the forehead with his notebook.

Tendou blinks at Semi from his position on his lap, waiting for him to either talk or suggest something.

“‘Tori, what do I do.” Semi says this more as a statement and less as a question to his best friend. “All I want is for Kenjirou to give me some acknowledgement other than a judgemental squint or a salty response.” He presses the heel of his hands over his eyes and then moves his hands from his face to run them through Tendou’s hair, a habit he picked up from the middle blocker constantly throwing himself onto Semi’s lap like the cat he has back home. “Sometimes I think I could just be sexually frustrated because it’s been since probably December? At least, since I last had any sexual contact outside of myself. Even then I can’t do anything more of the time because of practice or homework. So it turned into a hassle on top of straight up pining, although nothing about this is straight.” He stops rambling and just sighs, looking down at his friend.

The response Semi receives is an unconventional one; Tendou just smiles* (read: looks like a textbook Machiavellian*). He smiles and then suggests, “Hey Eita~ How do you feel about a distraction?”

Semi cocks a brow while questioning both his and his friend’s moral compasses.

“If I asked you if i could fuck you, would you let me?” Tendou continues with his ‘distraction.’

Semi blinked owlishly. There’s about a minute of contemplation from the ash blonde before deciding to -almost literally- fuck it. “Sure, why not.” Semi shrugs at the suggestion. “What do I need to know?”

Tendou’s eyes light up into fireworks as he pushes himself off Semi’s lap into a sitting position. “AH! Ooh Semi Semi~ I’m a switch. Though today I want to top you, if you are okay with that. Be as rough as you want, too! How do you feel about kissing me? OH! And first names or..? Also, degradation and choking are good for me. How about you? Any main kinks I should know about before we do this? Is this going to be more of a thing or a one time thing? You know, Semi Semi~, I have wanted to put your cock in my mouth since I first saw you play at tryouts. ”

Semi chuckles at the fast fire questions his best friend started to list off. “I am a switch but I usually bottom. Are you sure you want me to be rough? I can kiss you if you want. ‘Tori you can call me anything you want, I’ll let you figure some of them out for yourself. Also choking, as well as being bitten. And,” he pauses and his voice becomes slightly raspy, “you want to be my little slut, Satori?”

Satori’s eyes widen as he says, “Yes please.”

“Then get on a bed, whore.”

**-present time (last official practice with the third years)-**

The team had just finished their 100 serves for the last time with the third years of Shiratorizawa.

“This is it guys, one last change in the locker rooms as this team.” Yamagata sighs as he walks to his current locker and smiles weakly at the kohai boys.

It was silent as they changed, minus a few sniffles and clanging as the guys pulled their things from their lockers.

“Semi Semi~” Tendou sang as he turned from his locker, halfway pulling his sweaty shirt over his head.

Semi continued to pull a sweatshirt from his locker and switch his shirt from the one he was wearing. Tendou stopped him from putting the sweatshirt on leaving Semi with his abs on display for the team.

“Would you let me suck your cock?” Tendou blatantly asks the shorter male.

It was so silent in the locker room that you could hear the pin that Shirabu dropped at the question. The team didn’t know minus the third years as a couple of them had joined in on the two’s escapades since their 2nd year.

Semi blinked a few times before smirking up at the red head, “Why not. I know you want to give them a show as a farewell.” He paused before grabbing Tendou by his shirt and pulling him down a little, “Is that what you want ‘Tori? For the kohai to see you with my cock down your throat?” The only boys left in the locker room were regulars.

Eita pulls him in for a hard kiss on the mouth and their lips slot together in a kiss that almost immediately makes Eita softly groan. Satori whimpers when the ash blonde bites at . He proceeds to shove Tendou down to his knees, and Eita leans his head back against the locker, looking down his nose at the red head. Eita threaded his hands through Satori’s hair to slightly pet him in praise as the red head pulled the standing guy’s dick free from his sweatpants and compression shorts in one quick secession.

Satori starts kitten licks at the tip of Eita’s cock. He pouts a little and continues the teases every few words, “Mmmm, oooh Eita~ Fuck my face? Pretty please?” A bead of precum starts to roll off the tip of Eita’s dick but doesn’t get far when Satori runs his tongue up the shaft, collecting the drop on the way. “Yummy~”

Eita groans at the visual and slight stimulation from the redhead’s tongue. “Hnnghh, my good little slut.”

Satori slowly worked Eita’s cock into his mouth, pushing his tongue flat against it as he bobbed his head a bit. The redhead worked the cock head further into his throat every few times.

He could feel Satori’s warm mouth engulfing his length. His wet tongue added pressure to his length.

Satori bobs his head several times to get Eita’s dick further into his mouth and down his throat.

Eventually when Satori could comfortably move Eita’s cock in and out of his throat, he hums and squeezes the other’s thigh.

Semi threads his hands into the taller boy’s hair and tightens his grip. He bites his lip and nods as the boy beneath him sucks roughly.

The ash blonde makes eye contact with a boy across the locker room. “Hi, Kenjirou.”

The redhead moans loudly as Eita starts thrusting into his throat. Kenjirou is also blushing bright red. “You’re such a cockslut, ‘Tori.” Tears run down Satori’s face as his friend ruins his mouth to give a good show for his kohai.

Satori’s eyes roll back into his head as Eita sheaths his entire cock down Satori’s throat and starts fucking into his mouth. The red head groans into his length, sending vibrations through his cock.

“‘Tori- I’m-” With this warning, Eita moves his hand from Satori’s hair to his own. Satori pulls off of Eita’s dick and sits back, his hand still working the cock in front of him, his eyes closed, and mouth open. Eita covers his face in warm, sticky cum and and leans back against the locker for a few seconds. Satori licks around his lips before squeezing slightly on Eita’s hand. He picks his head up off the locker and looks down at the red head sitting on his knees panting from lack of air. Eita moves his hand from Satori’s hair to his chin and pulls him up to meet him halfway. He acts like he’s going to make a move to kiss Satori but then tilts his head to slowly lick his own cum from the side of Satori’s face, making sure to lock eyes with Shirabu, who’s still watching the whole ordeal with flushed red cheeks and dark eyes.

“You like anything you just saw, Kenjirou~?” Satori’s voice sounds hoarse after just having a cock down his throat.

And if possible, Shirabu blushes harder.

Eita places sweet kisses from Satori’s cheek bone down to the corner of his mouth. “Let’s clean you up, ‘Tori. I’ll be right back.” The ash blond gets up from his crouched position and pulls his sweat pants up in one swift motion. He disappears around the corner after grabbing a hand towel from his bag.

“Satori, was your goal to scare the kohai?” Ushiwaka pulls his bag out of his locker and swings the strap over his shoulders.

“Ya’know, ‘Toshi, you’ve seen us do worse. Was that really that bad?” Satori pouts a little with a mischievous glint in his innocently blinking eyes; his voice rough and scratchy after just having a dick down his throat.

After a minute he appears back with it soaked in warm water and a cold water from the team’s mini fridge.

Satori had shifted from his knees to sitting criss-crossed on the cold floor of the locker room. Satori takes the water from Eita as he wipes what’s left of his own cum from the redhead’s cheeks. “Thanks, Ei.”

There was a pause from the members still in the locker room. Goshiki didn’t look as phased as Tendou expected him to be. The ‘baby kohai’ actually looks Semi in the face and tilts his head a bit before saying, “Damn, so which one of you’s the exhibitionist?”

**Author's Note:**

> give me feedback  
> twt: wolfblix  
> /  
> shoutout to my main beta killua bb for dealing with all the HCs i send to her


End file.
